Âmes sombres
by little-road
Summary: Deux frères nés une froide journée de décembre, quand l'année prend fin sans ce retourner pour mourir dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Leurs âmes n'en seront que plus obscure et froide.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est la toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter que j'écris, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Elle aura pour personnage principal Tom Jedusor Jr, et elle va s'étaler de son enfance à sa chute.**

**Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Au coin d'une rue se dressait un grand bâtiment gris. Une haute maison triste à plusieurs étages : l'orphelinat Wool.

Des cris provenaient d'une chambre située au deuxième niveau de cet orphelinat. Une jeune femme, Merope Gaunt était allongée sur un lit, le visage en sueur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourvu qu'il sorte qu'on en finisse ! pensa-t-elle.

D'heure en heure son état se détériorait. Elle mettait toute ses forces à mettre au monde son enfant.

-Pousser ! lui ordonna la sage-femme devant elle. Pousser ! Il est presque là ! Aller !

Quand Merope était arrivée voilà quelques jours, la directrice c'était demander comment diable une femme aussi laide avait bien pu séduire un homme et tomber enceinte.

La jeune femme avait tellement souffert de par les abaissements, si bien physique que moral, de son père et de son frère, dans leur maison délabrée à mi-chemin de Little et Great Hangleton. Son existence avait poursuivi un cours chaotique, pendant pratiquement toute sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut illuminée par un certain Tom Jedusor. Le jeune homme avait croisé sa route par hasard, une belle journée de printemps. C'était un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noir de jais, aux éclats bleutés. Sa peau était blanche, son visage fin et ses yeux étaient couleur noisette. Merope en était tombée amoureuse immédiatement. Comme subjuguée par cet être si parfait. Elle c'était aussitôt demander comment elle pouvait rendre la situation réciproque. L'idée lui vint sans trop de délai : une potion, un philtre d'amour. Tant pis si ce n'était pas très morale. Il lui fallait son amour, c'était vital. Mais elle ne pouvait agir à sa guise : son père, Elvis Gaunt, la battait et il en avait fait son esclave. Il ressassait constamment sa nostalgie du glorieux passé de leur famille. Descendant de Salazar Serpentard, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, comme il le disait souvent.

-Les Moldus détruiront le monde sorcier et sa pureté ! criait-il à longueur de journée.

Et le frère de Merope, Morfin, le soutenait, crachant toute sa haine des Moldus à chaque phrase qui sortait de sa bouche.

Cette violence continue envers les Moldus, conduit Morfin et Elvis Gaunt à Azkaban, après une ultime agression sur ceux-ci. Merope eu alors le champ libre pour mettre en œuvre son plan. Un jour que Tom passait à cheval, près de sa petite maison miteuse, elle lui proposa de l'eau pour étancher sa soif due à l'effort. Le jeune homme, dans un premier temps, réticent devant l'aspect de la jeune femme, accepta le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Après avoir bu, il s'en alla sans mot dire, pas même un remerciement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il descendit brusquement de cheval, un grand sourire sur le visage, soudain prit d'une passion amoureuse sans égal et fit sa demande en mariage dans la foulée.

Le bonheur lui était enfin accordé, et enfin elle était heureuse : elle revivait.

Pendant un temps elle continua à lui donner le philtre. Mais au fil des mois, elle finit par se persuader que les sentiments de Tom à son égard étaient devenus réel. Il était si attentionné et tendre envers elle, et puis elle était enceinte de quelques mois. Elle cessa alors de le lui donner. Elle était naïve et cela la perda.

Quand Tom avait repris ses esprits, il avait appris avec effroi que Merope était une sorcière. Il était entré dans une grande colère teinté de tristesse. Son visage auparavant tendre, ne laissait aucun doute qu'en a son écœurement. Comment avait-il pu être berné de la sorte ?

-Je t'en supplie reste ! avait hurlé Merope. Je t'aime Tom ! Et je porte notre enfant ! ajouta-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, elle mains sur son ventre arrondit.

-C'est ton œuvre Merope ! Cracha-t-il. Dans ses yeux, nulle pitié, juste du méprit. Il enfila sa veste et parti.

C'était la dernière fois que Merope vint son mari.

Elle se retrouva seule, désespérée et enceinte. Peu de temps après, elle arriva à l'orphelinat pour mettre au monde son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonné, elle aimait cette petite créature dans son ventre. En cet instant elle ressentait un grand vide dans son cœur. Malgré cette douloureuse situation, elle devait se battre pour ce petit être qui allait venir au monde. Il était le résultat de son unique amour pour Tom Jedusor.

Les cris redoublèrent dans la petite pièce, la délivrance était proche. Merope poussa de toute ses forces, et enfin de cris de bébé ce firent entendre.

-Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, souffla Merope les yeux brillant de larmes.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle : elle ressentit une violente contraction au niveau du bas ventre.

-Un autre arrive ! cria la sage-femme. Pousser !

Merope n'en pouvait plus, elle était en sueur et de plus en plus pale. Elle était vidée. Elle utilisait ses dernières forces pour mettre au monde un deuxième enfant : un deuxième fils inattendu. Deux enfants. Merope n'en croyait pas ces yeux : elle avait devant elle deux enfants presque identiques. L'un avait les cheveux noirs de jais, l'autre des cheveux brun foncé.

-Comment l'appelez-vous ?

-Marcus Elvis Jedusor, répondit-elle. J'espère qu'ils ressembleront à leur père, ajouta la jeune femme dans un murmure. Elle regardait ses deux enfants avec tendresse, l'espace d'une seconde sont bonheur avait été total.

Mais le désespoir la rattrapa. C'était une femme brisée, et seule. L'amour avait toujours été quasiment inexistant dans sa vie, et aujourd'hui ce manque la marquait au plus profond de son âme.

Une heure plus tard Merope Gaunt était morte.

Ses fils étaient nés le 31 décembre 1926 lors d'une glaciale journée d'hiver, sombre et nuageuse.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ? **

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 1: L'orphelinat Wool

**Voici le premier chapitre ! On entre doucement dans le vif du sujet. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Svjetlana pour sa review et pour avoir mis ma fic en favorite ! Et merci à elle d'être désormais ma Beta Reader !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Orphelinat Wool**

Pour comprendre le pourquoi du mal et son histoire, il faut retourner au cœur de l'histoire. Au début. A sa racine.

La mère de Tom et Marcus Jedusor, Merope Gaunt, était morte à la suite de son accouchement dans la solitude et le désamour le plus total. En regardant ses enfants, une larme s'était échappée et avait coulé le long de sa joue. Elle était heureuse, mais malgré ce bonheur tant attendu, son cœur saignait, lui rappelant sans cesse sa douleur.

Elle n'avait que 19 ans. Le destin avait décidé de sa mort à l'aube de son existence. Laissant ses deux fils seuls dans ce vaste monde.

Depuis ce jour, l'Orphelinat Wool avait accueilli deux nouveaux pensionnaires. Les deux bébés avaient passé leurs premiers jours dans deux petits berceaux gris côte à côte dans une pièce peu éclairée aux murs de briques. La seule source de lumière était une fenêtre dans le fond à droite. Cette pièce était de fait froide et nullement agréable.

Les deux enfants avaient à peine quelques jours qu'ils possédaient déjà une particularité certaine et troublante : ils ne pleuraient pas et leurs regards n'étaient pas joyeux. Point d'étincelle, juste un regard sombre qui vous transperce. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de regarder leur environnement avec leurs grands yeux. Ils s'agitaient peu dans leurs berceaux, placés l'un à côté de l'autre depuis leur venue au monde.

Quelques semaines après avoir poussé leur premier cri, ils furent rapprochés davantage et devaient désormais partager le même berceau, un peu plus grand que les deux précédents. Ce rapprochement leur permit de se voir et de se découvrir enfin avec un étonnement certain.

Non loin d'eux, la directrice, Mrs Cole, et une assistante, Mary, partageaient quelques mots :

-Ils sont plus beaux que leur mère, affirma Mrs Cole.

-Les traits de leur père sans doute, déclara l'assistante. Et j'espère qu'ils le resteront, ajouta-t-elle avec dédain.

Au bout d'une minute de silence elle demanda :

-Qu'est-t-il advenu du corps de leur mère ?

-Suivant les dernières volontés de Merope Gaunt, elle a été enterrée dans le petit cimetière de Little Hangleton. Sa famille y possède un caveau, ajouta-t-elle.

Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient, Tom et Marcus se regardaient, chacun plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre, se détaillant. Ils n'étaient pas complètement identiques, leurs yeux n'avaient pas la même pigmentation : ceux de Tom étaient d'un marron sombre quand ceux de Marcus étaient d'un vert émeraude.

-/-

Plusieurs années après s'être vu pour la première fois, ils avaient tous deux fait une rencontre particulière, qui allait changer le cours de leur petite vie.

Ils étaient assis sur l'un des bancs de la petite cour de l'Orphelinat près de buissons épais et touffu. Ils se tenaient à l'écart des autres enfants, les laissant rire et jouer. Ils prenaient soin de toujours mettre une certaine distance entre eux et les autres. Non par peur, mais par gène d'être avec des êtres si banals. Quand les deux frères étaient ensemble dans la cour, ils ne pipaient pas le moindre mot : leurs esprits n'avaient nul besoin de mot pour communiquer et se comprendre, ils le faisaient assez bien seuls.

C'était comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne à qui l'on aurait scindé l'esprit en deux, et placé chacune des parties dans deux corps différents. Grâce à cela, ils pouvaient se parler même séparés par le mur de leur chambre mitoyenne.

Marcus regardait ses pieds quand il vit furtivement une petite ombre glisser de sous le buisson à côté d'eux et se rapprocher du banc. Il tourna légèrement la tête, se détachant de ses pieds, et vit un serpent.

-Tom regarde, dit-il

Tom tourna la tête à son tour, et se pencha en avant et vit lui aussi l'animal.

-Ses yeux sont jaunes, constata Tom.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles, que le serpent se redressa et se mit à le regarder fixement. Il n'en fut que plus captivé par lui.

-Il nous comprend je crois, affirma Marcus.

Un sourire était né sur ses lèvres. Grâce à cela, les jumeaux se sentaient supérieurs aux autres enfants. C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'une petite fille s'était rapprochée d'eux. Elle serrait un nounours rapiécé contre son cœur et portait une robe bleue, à la couleur un peu passée, de seconde main. Elle avait des cheveux longs, blonds et bouclés. Son visage était pâle et il reflétait sa stupeur face à ces deux garçons qui parlaient avec un serpent.

- Rapproches-toi d'elle, ordonna Tom au serpent.

Aussitôt, celui-ci obéit, avançant, glissant son corps sur le sol de terre, se rapprochant de la fillette. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, ses yeux jaunes la fixant. Elle était terrorisée et resta parfaitement immobile durant de longues secondes. Le serpent avança encore et cette fois-ci, la petite fille hurla et partit à toute jambe. Elle était complètement apeurée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ses deux garçons bizarres et effrayants. Les deux frères n'en furent que plus satisfaits : ils avaient trouvé un nouveau moyen pour faire peur aux autres. Et ça, ils ne le devaient qu'à eux, et à eux seuls.

Un sentiment de supériorité s'empara d'eux. Un don leur avait été accordé et ils se devaient de le travailler, pour le maîtriser totalement. C'était une chose précieuse et belle, que les autres n'avaient visiblement pas. Et ils en tireraient profit, de cela, les jumeaux en étaient persuadés. Le comment n'était qu'une question de temps.

Après cela, ils eurent à cœur de faire peur aux autres enfants en leur volant des objets. Et même en tuant le lapin nain de l'un d'eux.

La scène s'était déroulée en début d'automne, à la fin du mois de septembre. Depuis la mi-août, un petit garçon blond aux cheveux bouclés était arrivé à l'orphelinat. Il était à peine plus jeune que Tom et Marcus, il était frêle, le visage triste. Ses seules affaires étaient une petite valise marron et une petite cage dans laquelle vivait un lapin nain blanc tacheté de noir.

La scène n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, mais elle n'en n'était pas moins importante. Alors que le petit garçon blond, Billy Stubbs, était descendu manger, Tom entra dans sa chambre tandis que Marcus restait dehors. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la petite pièce sombre qui était identique à sa propre chambre : meublée d'une armoire, d'un petit lit, d'une petite table, et d'une chaise. La cage du lapin était posée sur la petite table. Tom s'avança vers elle, le lapin le regarda, sa truffe bougea, respirant l'odeur du nouveau venu. Tom n'y prêta pas attention, ouvrit la cage et prit le lapin. Il sentit son petit cœur battre contre la paume de sa main. Il sortit son lacet de sa poche et commit l'irréparable.

Prendre une vie, la contrôler, leur donnait satisfaction. Leur comportant anormal et étrange, voire même terrifiant, était accentué par la découverte de facultés uniques et hors du commun, comme bouger des objets sans les toucher, ou faire s'envoler les feuilles des arbres. Et cela les fascinaient.

Les autres, les personnes banales dénuées du moindre intérêt pour les jumeaux, les trouvaient effrayants et repoussants à cause de leurs agissements. Mais Tom et Marcus n'en avaient cure, seule leur supériorité leur importait. Le reste n'existait pas à leurs yeux. Car le reste n'était qu'une perte de temps.

-/-

L'année de leurs onze ans vit leur quotidien changer. Durant l'été, un étrange personnage leur rendit visite : Albus Dumbledore, professeur dans une école comme il n'en existe nulle autre en Angleterre, leur apporta, à chacun, une nouvelle à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Mrs Cole le conduisit dans la chambre de Tom au deuxième étage. Elle frappa deux fois à la porte et entra.

-Tom, tu as un visiteur, informa-t-elle. La chambre de Marcus Jedusor est juste à côté, ajouta Mrs Cole à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Je vous laisse.

Tom, assit sur des couvertures grises, un livre à la main, vit entrer un homme de grande taille, les cheveux et la barbe blanche et le visage marqué par de nombreuses années d'existence, habillé étrangement. Tom le regarda fixement. L'homme s'assit sur la chaise, tandis que Tom était resté immobile.

-Tu arrives à faire des choses, n'est-ce pas, Tom ? Commença Dumbledore. Des choses que les autres enfants ne peuvent pas faire.

-J'arrive à déplacer des objets sans les toucher, répondit Tom. Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser. Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui sont méchants avec moi. Leur faire du mal, si j'en ai envie. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, commença le professeur. Je suis professeur à Poudlard.

-C'est un asile ? Est-ce que je suis fou ? interrogea Tom méfiant

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Dumbledore. Poudlard est une école de magie.

-De magie ? répéta Tom dans un murmure

-Exactement, dit Dumbledore.

-Je savais que j'étais différent des autres, murmura-t-il. Je me savais exceptionnel et doué de qualités hors du commun.

-Tu avais raison, dit Dumbledore. Tu es un sorcier Tom, tout comme moi.

-Prouvez-le, ordonna Tom

Aussitôt, l'armoire de Tom prit feu dans toute sa hauteur. Le jeune garçon hurla de rage car tout ce qu'il possédait se trouvait là. Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il oser ? Il voulut se jeter sur lui, mais avant qu'il est pu faire quoi que ce soit, les flammes avaient disparu. Laissant l'armoire intacte, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Sa fureur n'était plus là non plus et Tom resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel prodige. Il fut soudain avide d'en savoir plus.

Un bruit retentit dans l'armoire. Un grattement, comme si quelque chose était pris au piège à l'intérieur.

-Ouvre la porte Tom, dit Dumbledore

Tom hésita un court instant, toujours méfiant, puis alla ouvrir la porte de l'armoire de bois. Une boîte remuait sur la plus haute étagère.

-Il me semble que tu devrais sortir cette boîte, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Tom s'approcha, prit la boîte qui bougea encore entre ses mains et la vida sur le lit.

-Le vol n'est pas toléré à Poudlard, Tom, avertit le professeur. Tu devrais rendre ces objets et t'excuser.

Tom le regardait de nouveau, le regard froid. Enfin il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

- A Poudlard on apprend non seulement à se servir de la magie, mais aussi à la contrôler, expliqua Dumbledore.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Tom en lui tendant la petite boîte. Je n'ai pas du tout d'argent.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Dumbledore en sortant une bourse de cuir qu'il remit à Tom. Voilà qui devrait suffire pour tous tes achats, même si tu devras acheter des grimoires d'occasion, tu as plus que nécessaire.

Tom prit la bourse sans un remerciement, et regarda les pièces à l'intérieur, qu'il examina avec attention.

-Où achète-t-on des grimoires ? demanda Tom

-Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai avec moi une enveloppe qui contient tous les détails des livres et autres fournitures qu'il te faut. Évidement je peux t'y accompagner.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, affirma Tom. J'ai l'habitude de faire les choses seul avec mon frère.

Dumbledore lui expliqua alors quel chemin il devait prendre pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur directement depuis l'orphelinat. Tom écouta avec attention. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une enveloppe blanche et la tendit à Tom. Il y avait écrit son nom, ainsi que l'adresse de l'orphelinat à l'encre verte.

-Je vais maintenant parler à ton frère, ajouta Dumbledore.

Et alors qu'il se levait pour partir, Tom l'interrompit :

-Je sais parler aux serpents aussi, dit-il. Ils viennent me voir et me murmurent des choses. C'est normal pour quelqu'un comme moi ?

-C'est inhabituel, répondit Dumbledore. Mais ça s'est déjà vu. Au revoir Tom. Je te reverrai à Poudlard.

Tom ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Il s'assit sur le lit, et écouta l'entrevue de son frère dans l'autre pièce, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ?**

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Le chemin de traverse

**Ce deuxième chapitre est un peu court, mais le suivant devrait être beaucoup plus étoffé. L'arrivée à Poudlard approche pour les deux frères !**

**Je n'en dis pas plus : bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.**

**Merci à Lana pour ses encouragements, ça motive à fond !**

**Merci à Dadine d'avoir mis ma fic en favoris !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le chemin de traverse**

Le reste de l'été passa à une vitesse peu rapide et les jumeaux n'avaient qu'une hâte : quitter enfin cet orphelinat gris et découvrir cette école de magie appelée Poudlard.

La veille du 1er septembre, Tom et Marcus prirent le chemin du Chaudron Baveur. Sans même un au revoir à Mrs Cool à qui ils lancèrent un dernier regard glacial. Ils ne jetèrent pas non plus un regard en arrière vers le lieu qui les avait vus naitre. Leurs vies passées n'étaient plus. Seul importait le futur, et le début de leurs nouvelles vies. Chacun emmenait le peu qu'il possédait, et le tout tenait dans une petite valise grise.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues et boulevards avant d'arriver enfin à l'endroit désigné. Quand ils s'y arrêtèrent, ils ne virent qu'une façade noire, aussi sombre que la suie. Il n'y avait rien : aucun nom et aucune indication. Un instant, ils pensèrent s'être trompés ou avoir été dupés par cet homme étrange qu'était Dumbledore. La deuxième possibilité leur parue plus logique et de ce fait, une colère commença à germer en eux. Ils s'avancèrent néanmoins pour regarder de plus près cette façade noire que personne autour d'eux ne semblait voir.

Plus ils approchaient et plus l'enseigne prenait forme pour se dévoiler devant leurs yeux. Les autres personnes présentes dans la rue n'y faisaient pas attention et ne regardaient même pas le bâtiment. C'était comme si, pour eux, il n'existait tout simplement pas. Ils surent alors que Dumbledore ne leur avait pas menti et leurs doutes disparurent instantanément.

Ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était fumeuse. Des gens habillés d'une drôle de façon discutaient en buvant ou en fumant une pipe ou une cigarette. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient des chapeaux pointus et tordus sur la tête. Il y avait un monsieur attablé à gauche de l'entrée, vêtu de velours vert foncé avec une grande robe et une cape. Il avait de petites lunettes rondes posées sur l'avant de son nez. Entre ses mains, un journal semblable à ceux que lisent les moldus, à la différence que sur celui-ci, les images bougeaient et changeaient. Le journal en question s'appelait : « _**La Gazette du sorcier**_ ».

Ce nouveau monde allait leur plaire, il n'y avait aucun doute. Après avoir jeté un œil aux autres personnes présentes, les jumeaux ce rapprochèrent du bar.

-Nous cherchons Tom le barman, dit Tom.

-Vous l'avez devant vous ! répondit le Tom en question avec un sourire franc qui dévoila une dentition douteuse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous voulons aller au chemin de traverse, monsieur, répondit Tom.

- Très bien, suivez-moi.

Devant le visage et le ton froid des jumeaux, le sourire du barman s'était fortement atténué. Il sortit du bar et les conduisit dans une cour privée aux murs de briques rouges. Il tapota sur certaines d'entre elles avec sa baguette, et les pierres se mirent à bouger.

Tom et Marcus eurent un mouvement de recul quand le mur s'ouvrit en deux pour les laisser passer. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une longue et tortueuse rue pavée. Les deux côtés de la rue étaient occupés par de très nombreuses boutiques aux façades parfois tordues. La rue était bondée de gens, habillés de couleurs vives et variées plus ou moins assorties. A son extrémité se dressait un grand bâtiment blanc aux hautes colonnes. Les deux frères étaient plus qu'étonnés de découvrir cet endroit insoupçonné et inattendu en plein cœur de Londres.

Ils allèrent d'abord acheter leurs livres chez Fleury & Bott, puis des chaudrons et ingrédients dans le magasin des chaudrons et chez l'apothicaire, où ils furent fascinés par le nombre de composants et d'épices. Il y avait des herbes, des fioles petites ou grandes, des récipients contenant des choses étranges dans divers liquides parfois brunâtres. Au plafond, d'autres ingrédients étaient suspendus, tel que des plumes d'oiseaux, des crochets de serpent ou encore des serres de rapaces. Il régnait dans la boutique une odeur pestilentielle, désagréable même pour Tom et Marcus qui, bien que fascinés par tous les ingrédients présents, achetèrent rapidement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Au sortir de la boutique, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le magasin de vêtements d'occasion pour l'achat de robes de sorciers noires avec des cravates blasonnées aux armoiries de Poudlard.

Au fil de leurs achats, les jumeaux avaient remarqué que la plupart des élèves présents avaient un sourire exagéré sur le visage, le rendant excessivement niais. Pour les deux frères, cet endroit, bien qu'intriguant, ne méritait pas une telle démonstration de joie. Ces élèves avaient différentes couleurs sur leurs cravates : rouge et or, bleu et bronze, jaune et noir. Seuls ceux aux couleurs vert et argent semblaient se contenir. Et leur écusson orné d'un serpent n'était pas pour déplaire à Tom et Marcus.

-Les élèves peuvent également se procurer un hibou, un crapaud ou un chat, lut Marcus à haute voix sur sa liste de fournitures. Je me demande bien à quoi ça sert, ajouta-t-il à la fin de sa lecture.

Son frère partageait son avis, lui aussi trouvait cela inutile.

-Allons chercher nos baguettes, proposa Tom

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une boutique de baguettes magiques, slalomant entre les nombreuses personnes qui passaient au travers de leur chemin. Toujours des élèves avec un sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux, s'en était gênant.

Ils avaient tant attendu ce moment. Depuis la visite du professeur, ils ne pensaient qu'à cet achat précis et ils y étaient enfin parvenus. Sur la devanture était écrit en lettres d'or : _« Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C. »_

Ils poussèrent la porte, un carillon sonna, signalant leur présence. L'intérieur de la boutique était en désordre : des étagères entières s'étendaient devant eux et jusqu'au plafond, portant sur leurs étages des milliers de boîtes, allant jusqu'au fond de la boutique, à ce qu'ils pouvaient en juger. L'espace était étroit et sombre. Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant de voir apparaitre un homme brun, de taille moyenne, les cheveux mi- longs mal coiffés, vêtu d'un ensemble noir et d'une chemise blanche à volant.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, dit Ollivander

Il regarda avec attention les jumeaux face à lui, comme s'il voulait mémoriser leurs caractéristiques. Ses yeux bleu pâle scrutaient leurs moindres petites différences. Tom et Marcus se contentaient de soutenir froidement son regard pour lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres enfants puérils et naïfs. Le contact visuel dura de longues minutes au bout desquelles Ollivander se dirigea vers ses étagères.

-Alors voyons voir, murmura-t-il, sans prêter attention à la froideur des deux frères.

Il tapota avec ses doigts sur des boîtes empilées les unes sur les autres sur des étagères poussiéreuses. Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Il s'éloigna progressivement et fut bientôt à peine visible pour Tom et Marcus. Au bout de quelques minutes, il émergea de son dédale d'étagères avec deux boîtes rectangulaires dans les mains. Il sortit une baguette de l'une d'elles et la tendit à Tom.

-Tenez, dit Ollivander en attendant. Et bien faite le geste ! ajouta-t-il devant l'immobilisme du garçon.

Tom s'exécuta non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à Ollivander qui n'y prêta nullement attention, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Aussitôt la lampe posée sur le comptoir explosa dans un bruit retentissant.

-Non non non, s'écria Ollivander. Cela ne va pas !

Il repartit dans les allées d'étagères et revint quelques minutes plus tard à l'avant de la boutique avec une nouvelle baguette. Tom la prit dans sa main et sentit une sensation étrange se répandre dans ses doigts. C'était une sorte de chaleur tiède qui se propageait dans toute sa paume. Il exécuta le mouvement circulaire, et des étincelles multicolores jaillirent aussitôt de sa baguette. Ollivander déclara qu'elle était celle qui lui fallait, que cette baguette l'avait choisi.

-Car une baguette choisit toujours son sorcier, et non l'inverse, rappela Ollivander. Votre baguette est en bois d'If, avec une plume de Phénix, 33,75 cm. C'est une très bonne baguette. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous ferez de grandes choses avec.

Tom fut à la fois surpris et avide de savoir ce qu'une baguette pouvait bien faire d'autre, et surtout, quelle serait sa puissance. Il afficha un sourire satisfait et laissa son frère essayer sa propre baguette. Mais alors qu'il avait fallu deux baguettes pour Tom, il n'en fallu pas moins de cinq différentes pour son frère. Au quatrième essai, les yeux de Marcus commençaient à lancer des éclairs alors qu'une rage montait en lui.

-Allons mon garçon, ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état, tempéra Ollivander, visiblement habitué à ce genre de comportement. Essayez celle-ci, ajouta-t-il en tendant une cinquième baguette à Marcus.

Celui-ci bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur alors que Tom fixait Ollivander avec un regard glacial. Malgré son expérience, Ollivander eut un mouvement de recul devant les regards braqués sur lui. Mais fort heureusement, cette dernière baguette fut la bonne. Tout comme avec celle de Tom, Ollivander emballa la boîte dans du papier kraft et tendit le tout aux jumeaux. Tous deux payèrent et sortirent de la boutique sans l'ombre d'un merci.

D'un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur où ils allaient passer leur toute dernière nuit avant l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ils étaient impatients. Enfin ils y seraient à leur place et découvriraient sans nul doute les exploits de leur famille, de leur père en particulier. Car leur mère étant morte, elle ne pouvait avoir eu de pouvoirs magiques. Elle était faible et n'avait aucun intérêt pour eux.

Et bien sûr, ils se forgeraient une gloire sans égal. Car après tout, ils étaient des êtres exceptionnels.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ?**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite ! Et l'arrivée à Poudlard !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Poudlard

**La voici enfin : l'arrivée à Poudlard ! On entre petit à petit dans le vif du sujet. Le chapitre suivant devrait être plus sombre, et davantage centré sur Tom. Car il reste le personnage principal. Bonne lecture !**

**Merci encore et toujours à Svjetlana qui en plus de corriger mes chapitres, me laisse des reviews adorables !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard.**

A peine avaient-ils ouvert les yeux qu'une excitation sans égale s'empara d'eux. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte : quitter ce monde sans intérêt pour aller dans celui qui forgerait leurs destinés. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie commençait et la réussite serait à eux, ils n'avaient aucun doute là-dessus.

Leurs jeunes années avaient été ennuyeuses et ternes. Ils n'avaient eu que peu d'informations sur leur mère : ils connaissaient juste son nom et son prénom. Tout comme ceux de leur père. Seul leur géniteur comptait à leurs yeux. Car leur mère était morte, et la mort n'était l'affaire que des faibles et des moins que rien. Et eux, ils étaient plus grands que cela.

Ils réunirent leurs affaires et leurs fournitures scolaires dans les grosses malles d'occasion qu'ils avaient achetés et quittèrent leur petite chambre du 2ème étage du Chaudron Baveur. Ils descendirent les escaliers de bois sombre et arrivèrent dans la salle des repas.

Ils quittèrent alors Tom après l'avoir payé, sans même un merci. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross. Nombreux étaient les trains sur les quais, les gens se disaient au revoir, certains pleuraient même d'être séparés tandis que d'autres étaient en joie de se retrouver. Tom et Marcus se rendirent rapidement voie 9 ¾ en suivant d'autres enfants qui poussaient les mêmes chariots qu'eux chargés de grosses malles et d'autres bagages.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le passage et se retrouvèrent comme téléportés dans un autre monde, beaucoup plus bondé que du côté moldu, avec de nombreuses malles et des gens aux vêtements de couleurs vives et pas toujours assortis. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient habillés des mêmes couleurs que les cravates que les jumeaux avaient déjà vues : jaune et noir, rouge et or, vert et argent, bleu et bronze. Et toujours les mêmes émotions présentes : de la peine pour les parents et de la joie pour les enfants. C'en était à vomir !

Face à cette vision désagréable, les jumeaux s'empressèrent de monter dans le train et de se trouver un compartiment pour eux seuls. Ils en trouvèrent rapidement un et s'y installèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train démarra, prenant petit à petit de la vitesse et disparaissant de la vue des parents après un virage.

Un paysage de campagne s'offra alors à leurs vues, avec des champs jaunes et verts à perte de vue. Plus on avançait dans l'après-midi et plus le paysage changea pour offrir un nouveau panorama fait de lacs et de montagnes aux sommets enneigés. Le train continua de filer avant de ralentir à un rythme de croisière à l'approche de son terminus. Les jumeaux enfilèrent alors leurs robes de sorcier aux armoiries de Poudlard et se rassirent, attendant en silence l'arrivée prochaine à Pré-au-lard. De tout le voyage, ils n'avaient pas dit le moindre mot, se contentant la plupart du temps de fixer le paysage derrière la vitre.

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps quand le train s'immobilisa en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les lumières du soir étaient allumées sur le quai et aux alentours, il faisait nuit noire.

Tom et Marcus descendirent du train entourés par un flot d'élèves.

-Les premières années par ici ! hurla un homme de haute taille à l'autre bout du quai, près de la locomotive.

Les nouveaux venus furent bientôt réunis devant cet homme, prénommé Ogg, le gardien des lieux et garde-chasse de Poudlard.

Tous prirent ensuite la direction d'un immense lac situé non loin de là : le Lac Noir. Ils montèrent à deux ou à trois dans des barques sans rames. Quand ils furent tous installés, les barques bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, avançant comme par magie sur ce lac noir dont on ne pouvait voir le fond. Les barques des élèves suivaient celle occupée par Ogg qui, lui, en occupait une à lui seul. Elle donnait l'impression de tirer toutes les autres vers le château.

Tandis que les barques naviguaient seules, les frères avaient tout le loisir d'admirer l'école située droit devant eux : Poudlard, immense château de plus de mille ans, trônant fièrement sur des roches escarpées. Ses hautes tours s'étiraient à l'assaut du ciel étoilé. Les lumières de très nombreuses fenêtres brillaient de mille feux dans l'obscurité. Les jumeaux étaient subjugués par tant de grandeur et de splendeur. Aussitôt qu'ils avaient vu ce lieu qui allait changer leurs vies, ils avaient su qu'il serait leur maison. Leurs places étaient désormais ici, et plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils accostèrent sur la rive opposée du lac noir. On les conduisit alors dans le château.

Ils traversèrent tout d'abord une partie du parc de l'école, puis passèrent de lourdes portes de bois et de fer et montèrent un escalier de pierres à la rambarde sculptée. Arrivés en haut, ils furent accueillis par le directeur adjoint de l'école, un certain Dumbledore. Tom et Marcus furent surpris de le retrouver aussi tôt dans l'année. Ainsi, c'était donc le directeur adjoint de Poudlard qui était venus les chercher et non un simple professeur. Cela flatta un peu plus leurs égos. Ils étaient satisfaits.

Dumbledore attendit que tous arrivent avant de leur expliquer le déroulement de la soirée. Tout d'abord, ils allaient être dispatchés dans chacune des quatre maisons de l'école, lors d'une cérémonie de répartition. Ces quatre maisons avaient pour nom : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Il ajouta ensuite qu'elles seraient comme une famille pour eux durant toute leur scolarité. Il termina son discours par une brève explication du règlement de la Coupe des quatre maisons. C'était une compétition amicale entre les maisons, basée sur un système de points attribués pendant l'année scolaire par les professeurs.

-L'acquisition de points se fait grâce au bon respect du règlement et à votre travail, poursuivit le professeur. Tandis que les manquements, les écarts de conduite et le non-respect du règlement entrainent une perte de points. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant obtenu de plus de points remportera la coupe. Est-ce bien clair ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Les deux frères, eux, se contentaient de fixer le professeur en face d'eux. Dumbledore leur fit un clin d'œil amical, puis il se retourna et demanda aux élèves de le suivre.

Les portes en bois s'ouvrirent dans un même mouvement pour leur permettre de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

C'était une très grande salle, rectangulaire, dans laquelle étaient alignées quatre grandes tables qui s'étendaient sur la majeure partie de la salle. Les élèves des années supérieures avaient déjà pris place sur les bancs et attendaient, les bras croisés sur la table devant eux. Dans le fond, une estrade en pierres avec une table disposée dans sa largeur faisait face à celles des élèves. La table des professeurs ! Les élèves présents fixaient longuement les élèves de Première Année, ce qui déplaisait fortement aux jumeaux. Ils finirent par s'arrêter au bas de l'estrade. Le directeur adjoint y monta, puis il prit un parchemin dans sa main droite.

-Je vais vous appeler un par un et mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, annonça Dumbledore. Celui-ci va vous répartir dans les différentes maisons. Allons-y !

Il porta le long parchemin devant ses yeux et énonça un premier nom. L'élève en question monta, tremblant, sur l'estrade. Il s'assit sur le tabouret de bois et Dumbledore lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-Serdaigle ! hurla le Choixpeau

L'élève expira, visiblement soulagé, et courut à la table des Serdaigle. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage et il fut accueilli par des élèves tout aussi souriants.

Puis un deuxième nom fut énoncé, puis un troisième et un quatrième.

-Marcus Jedusor ! Appela Dumbledore d'une voix forte

Le concerné s'avança alors, droit comme un i et sûr de lui. Il s'assit et à peine le Choixpeau frôla sa tête qu'il s'écria :

-Serpentard !

Marcus se releva et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison, tout à gauche de l'estrade. Ses camarades le saluèrent et lui serrèrent la main. Tom connut le même sort quelques instants plus tard. A la fin de la répartition, le directeur Armando Dippet prononça un bref discours au cours duquel il énonça quelques points importants du règlement de l'école.

-Bienvenue à tous chers élèves ! Commença-t-il. Et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je tiens à féliciter les Premières Année pour leurs places dans leurs différentes maisons, en espérant qu'ils en seront dignes. Je tiens à vous rappeler que les horaires de cours doivent être scrupuleusement respectés, et ce tout au long de l'année. Tout comme les horaires de couvre-feu. Et enfin, continua-t-il. Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit, et ce à tout élève, de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Et maintenant, que le festin commence !

Il frappa dans ses mains et une multitude de plats apparurent sur chacune des grandes tables. La quantité de nourriture était presque disproportionnée par rapport au nombre d'élèves. Chacun mangea à sa faim, voire même plus pour certains qui voulaient goûter chaque plat pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Quand ils eurent rempli leurs estomacs, les Premières Année furent invitées à suivre le préfet de leur maison jusque dans leur salle commune. Les Serpentard se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots situés au rez-de-chaussée de l'école. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un mur nu et humide. Le préfet prononça le mot-de-passe et une porte se dessina dans le mur et s'ouvrit. Le préfet entra, suivi de près par les autres élèves.

Tom et Marcus se retrouvèrent alors dans une grande pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre où était suspendues des lampes rondes qui éclairaient la pièce d'une teinte verdâtre. Une imposante cheminée sculptée et ouvragée de motifs compliqués apportait l'autre source de lumière de la pièce. Le reste était décoré avec quelques tableaux et quelques crânes posés çà et là. En haut de la cheminée était peint l'emblème de la maison : un serpent, fier et intimidant, la gueule ouverte, exhibant ses crocs affutés.

-Les Premières Année venez autour de moi, ordonna le préfet. Vous vous trouvez dans votre salle commune. Nous sommes sous le lac noir, informa-t-il. Les dortoirs des filles sont sur la droite de la pièce, et ceux des garçons à gauche. Vos affaires y ont été montées.

Tom et Marcus se regardèrent avec un sourire satisfait. Ainsi leur maison serait désormais ici. Leur salle commune avait un attrait qui leur plaisait : elle était comme à l'abri des regards, cachée, dissimulée dans les profondeurs du château et plus particulièrement du lac noir.

-Mais avant de vous laisser y aller, reprit le préfet. Je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes ici dans la maison des ambitieux, des déterminés et des rusés. Le serpent est l'emblème de la maison car son fondateur, Salazar Serpentard, avait la faculté unique de parler aux serpents. C'était un Fourchelang et c'est de là que lui vient son surnom : langue-de-serpent.

Il fit une pause, comme pour permettre aux élèves d'enregistrer ces précieuses informations. Au bout de quelques secondes, il conclut.

- Maintenant que vous en savez davantage sur votre maison, vous pouvez aller dans vos dortoirs.

De nombreux élèves quittèrent alors la pièce, satisfaits d'avoir appris que leur maison était différente des autres. Ce n'était pas le cas des deux frères qui tenaient à en apprendre plus.

-Comment a-t-il appris à parler aux serpents ? demanda Marcus au préfet.

-Cette capacité est très rare, répondit le jeune garçon. Et malheureusement, certaines personnes trouvent cela suspect. Ils ne sont que jaloux, car le Fourchelang ne s'apprend pas : c'est une capacité innée.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans leurs esprits pendant de longues secondes. Ainsi, cette capacité était innée. C'était quelque chose qui coulait dans les veines, avec laquelle on naissait, et qui ne nous quittait plus. Leur père avait dû la leur transmettre, et pour avoir ce don, il devait forcément venir d'une grande famille. Noble et pure famille de sorciers. _C'est inné et très rare._ Ces mots avaient fait naitre une nouvelle étincelle dans leurs prunelles, et une soif d'en apprendre plus était apparue.

Ils se dirigèrent alors sur la gauche de leur salle commune pour aller dans leur dortoir.

Les lits étaient disposés en cercle autour d'un poêle à bois. A côté de chaque lit, il y avait une table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet, ainsi qu'une chaise sur laquelle était posé un uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard et une écharpe vert et argent.

Demain serait le début de leurs apprentissages de 7 ans, mais aussi le début de leurs recherches sur leur père et leurs origines familiales dont ils ne doutaient pas qu'elles étaient fantastiques. Après tout, ils étaient vraiment exceptionnels !

* * *

Alors vos avis ? :)

A très bientôt !


End file.
